slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Bembecia City
Bembecia is an unofficial city located in the East mountain region of Heterocera. It is the second city of this continent after Calleta City. Also, Bembecia City can be (and is) considered a Subcontinent. Coordinates are: 1007-1010/1024-1026. History Bembecia was a mountain sim in Heterocera. Its development improved a lot after the railway construction. First, a railway was built to connect this sim with the main railway system. Later, other rails connected it with all neighbor lines. Slowly, private rails were also built, including a tram system that later was assimilated into the huge Bembecia-Hooktip railway maze. The urban development was also for other structures and included constructions of roads (including private roads) and many buildings (smaller or higher). And so, in the end, Bembecia grew up to the limits a city requires to be listed in City & Town. Unlike Calleta City, Bembecia shows more stability. Also, Calleta is highly affected by the death of West Atoll Railroad, while in Bembecia no railway is in such risk. Structure Bembecia City covers many sims. The central urban area is composed of the following sims (in alphabetical order): *'Bembecia', Hooktip, Lanestris and Tussock form the central, urban area. They have all the development needed to be considered part of a city: **Bembecia is the former urban sim. It hosts part of the Bembecia-Hooktip railway maze and a few internal roads, together with some buildings. **Hooktip is the heart of the Bembecia-Hooktip railway maze, a place so huge that it is very easy to get lost. **Lanestris is home of Chelsea Hotel, a highly developed urban settlement with many buildings and roads, shops and places to hangout. **Tussock is most known as the road and railway access terminal to the city. However, it hosts its own buildings. *'Paranthrene', Pavonia, Philudoria, Phyllodesma and Saturnia are not classical urban land, but they are economically connected to the city itself. **Paranthrene is a mountain sim, most known for its mountains. **Pavonia is the authentic mountain sim, an important place to start visiting Mountains Of Heterocera and end of a railway line. **Philudoria is most known for its railway junction. **Phyllodesma is actually a suburb, with luxurious buildings. **Saturnia can be considered as the suburbs of Bembecia. *Additionally, some bordering sims might one day become part of the city, if they develop enough: Burnet, Catalpa, Crenulate, Leafroller, Malacosoma, Owlet, Poecila. Geography Altitude rises to 144 meters. This is an alternance of plateaus separated by high ground walls, which forced road and railway constructors to use various methods to allow accessibility. The presence of plateaus and mountains was very important in city development. The most spectacular part is Pavonia sim, with its mountain railway and Pavonia Pass. Altitude map reveals some interesting features. First of all, the mountain range is showing high declivity in the West and is far smoother in the East. Second, the presence of a terrace is visible in the West, in Paranthrene, while in the East, Lanestris, is on a large plateau. Third, in Hooktip, the plateau is right on the mountain top. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Heterocera *Mountains Of Heterocera *City & Town *Calleta City *Bay City *Kama City *Nautilus City Category:Sub - Structures